Éxtasis: La feliz tragachapas
by BrianHoper
Summary: Heiji y Kazuha son invitados a una fiesta de cumpleaños bastante animada. En mitad de la diversión, Kazuha es víctima de una "broma" pesada... ¿Qué pasará esa noche? ¿Cómo afectará este incidente en la relación de esta pareja?
1. Capítulo 1: Traje

**¡Holap! Por fin, después de investigar un poco el funcionamiento de esta web, he conseguido averiguar cómo marcha para poder colgar este fic. Espero que os guste! No os cortéis a la hora de comentar cualquier fallo.**

**Bueno, después del pequeño mini-monólogo personal, las presentaciones y el disclaimer:**

**Soy Brian Hoper y he hecho este fic tomando "_prestados_" los personajes de la serie "Detective Conan", que no me pertenece (POR AHORA), es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

"_Eeeeem... ¡Hola! Soy Heiji Hattori y quiero deciros, como detective que soy y después de ver muchas cosas en mi profesión, que las drogas son muy malas, y que han de evitarse a toda costa. Así que si un amigo u otra persona -Más si es desconocida y/o tiene pinta de desquiciado maniático- os ofrece tomar unas sustancias chachi pirulis en una fiesta o en algún otro rincón animadillo, lo mejor es que le deis una tonta excusa para no aceptar sus ofrendas, retroceder lentamente sin darle la espalda, nunca mirarle a los ojos y alejaros cuanto más lejos de su posición mejor. Y si es un amigo el que te ofrece la sustancia guay, le mandas a la mierda y le aconsejas amablemente de que se deje de gilipolleces y que espabile, que las drogas son MALAS._"

No podía ni quería creérselo... Sabía que lo lograría en algún futuro lejano, pero ni se imaginaba de que sería aquella noche. Shizuka había logrado que Heiji se enfundara en un elegante traje negro con corbata roja y camisa blanca. La batalla se había llevado a cabo a lo largo de toda la semana, desde que las hermanas Hemi y Akira Souta les entregaron aquella invitación para acudir a su fiesta de cumpleaños. En la carta venía especificado que los invitados debían ir elegantes, puesto que la celebración se acontecería en una gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Se trataría de una fiesta sólo para jóvenes, para celebrar el décimo octavo cumpleaños de aquellas gemelas, que mantenían una excelente relación con Kazuha, la amiga de la infancia de Heiji.

_Seguro que habrá alcohol... _Pensó Hattori mientras entregaba un par de billetes al taxista que le conduciría a la casa de su amiga para recogerla. No era la primera vez que iba a fiestas preparadas por esas gemelas, por lo que ya sabía de antemano lo que habría y lo que no. El año anterior, uno de sus amigos, Fukuoka, se emborrachó y se acostó con una de las anfitrionas de la fiesta, Hemi, la cual también estaba ebria. Se estuvo rumoreando por el instituto durante un par de meses que la joven estaba embarazada, pero al parecer todo quedó en un susto. Aún así, nada las quitó las ganas de seguir celebrando fiestas con o sin motivo: Fiestas llenas de alcohol, drogas, música a todo volumen y sexo, mucho sexo... Tenía miedo de dejar que Kazuha fuera sola, ese era su único motivo para acudir a las fiestas de aquel par de mujerzuelas... Desde luego, por propia voluntad no iba.

_No sé por qué me hacen de ir como un pingüino... Esa fiesta va a ser de todo menos formal..._ Pensó el muchacho, mientras esperaba con la espalda apoyada en el taxi a que la muchacha saliera de la casa.

Al comisario Toyama no le hacía ninguna gracia que su hijita fuera a las fiestas de esas ricachonas, algo en lo que Heiji también estaba de acuerdo. Pero las unía la amistad, ese era un aspecto que ambos debían respetar. Toyama le había pedido encarecidamente que cuidara de su hija en esas peligrosas fiestas, que guardara a la joven de cualquier tentación de probar el alcohol o las drogas y, sobre todo, que evitara por encima de cualquier cosa que ningún chico se la llevase a la cama. En eso último Heiji no discrepaba en absoluto, no dejaría que ningún maldito putero de los que solían frecuentar a las hermanas Souta se acercara a su pequeña. Eso sí que no.

-¡Heiji!-Gritó una jovencita, haciéndose notar delante del detective y obligándolo a salir de su trance.- ¡Te he llamado tres veces! ¡Baja de las nubes!

-¡No hace falta que gri...!-Heiji fue bajando la intensidad de su voz hasta quedarse callado.

Kazuha estaba ante él sonriente, con un sencillo vestido azul que rozaba el marino cubriendo sus bellas curvas. Sus tirantes se cernían sobre los hombros de la chica y se unían en el escaso escote del traje, que dejaba adivinar sólo un trozo del comienzo de los senos de aquella princesa de cuentos de hadas. En su cintura se encontraba anudado una fina cinta del mismo color que fijaba los límites de sus caderas, por las que el resto del vestido caía hasta por debajo de sus rodillas con un poco de vuelo. Sus pies estaban cautivos por un par de manoletinas azules opacos, y su precioso cuello era decorado por una gargantilla negra. Su pelo no estaba esta vez dominado por un lazo. Esa noche fluía por su espalda y protegía sus hombros.

-¡Heiji! ¿Otra vez?-Dijo la chica, chasqueando molesta los dedos delante de su cara.- ¡Vuelve de Narnia!

-¿Eh?-Gruñó Heiji, dejando atrás ese mundo de maravillosas fantasías en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué tal estoy?- Preguntó ligeramente sonrojada.

-Estás con el pelo suelto. ¡Viva el cambio!-Respondió irónicamente el moreno, disimulando su asombro.- ¡Sube al taxi de una vez o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta!

-Eres imbécil...-Murmuró audiblemente la chica mientras montaba en el automóvil.

El taxista arrancó el coche y comenzó a moverse.

-Siéntete afortunada, me vas a tener de guardaespaldas toda la noche...-Rumió Heiji, mirando por la ventanilla.

-¿Y quién te necesita a ti?-Le echó en cara la muchacha.- Que yo recuerde, no te pedí que me protegieras ni nadie te obligó a venir a la fiesta, así que si vienes es porque te sale de las narices.

-¿Crees que me he metido en este absurdo traje por gusto?-Preguntó el joven señalando su atuendo.-Conozco a esas amigas tuyas degolladas, seguro que en la fiesta habrá alcohol y tíos deseando echarte el guante...

-¿Me crees incapaz de defenderme de los cuatro chulitos de turno?-Cuestionó casi ofendida Kazuha, mirando seria a su amigo.- Te recuerdo que soy campeona de aikido. Además,creo que tengo una edad en la que puedo decidir si tomo drogas o no, y creo que la respuesta es evidente.

-Oh, es cierto, olvidé que puedes mandar a una burra a China de un soplido... Pobre del inocente que se te acerque...-Rió el joven.- Pero conozco a gente que ha acabado sucumbiendo al consumo de drogas por presión social a pesar de tener una voluntad de hierro. Y en las fiestas de esas dos la presión de grupo no es algo que brille por su ausencia...

-Sabré arreglármelas, no nací ayer...

-No físicamente.-Se burló el moreno.

-Se está rifando una ostia y tú tienes todas las papeletas...-Amenazó la ojiverde, levantando la mano.

-Tranquila, tranquila, cuida tus modales que ya hemos llegado...-Dijo Heiji, intentando cambiar de tema.

Se encontraban ante la entrada a la enorme mansión. Era una casa enorme, de dos pisos, de color blanco completamente. Un montón de pilares aguantaban el peso de los numerosos balcones de la residencia. Todo ello rodeado de una inmensa parcela de césped en el que de vez en cuanto se podía adivinar un pequeño trazado de camino que llevaba a algún lugar del terreno, adornado con fuentes, arbustos, jardines y árboles. Era una auténtica réplica de la Casa Blanca de Estados Unidos.

* * *

**Nada, que si os gusta o tenéis curiosidad por saber cómo sigue, me ponéis un review, ¿vale?**


	2. Capítulo 2: Refresco de cola

Muchas gracias por los comentario, dear friends! Ahora, un capítulo más:

* * *

Ambos se bajaron del taxi. Heiji pagó lo que debía por el segundo recorrido de la noche y se dispuso a seguir a Kazuha por la avenida encementada que llevaba hasta la enorme puerta del caserón. Después de estar unos minutos andando, llegaron a la plazoleta que había delante de la casa, en la cual se hallaban aparcados unos diez coches de lujo: Jaguars, Porches, Lamborghinis, Ferraris, Mustangs, Mercedes y Audi de colección.

Un hombre de avanzada edad con traje negro y pajarita del mismo color les esperaba en la puerta del edificio.

-¿Tenéis invitación?-Preguntó el hombre a la pareja.

-Sí...-Dijeron ambos, rebuscando cada uno en el lugar donde tenían la carta, que acto seguido entregaron al mayordomo.

-Por aquí, por favor...-Indicó el señor, invitándoles a pasar a ellos primero.

El recibidor era de un tamaño mayor que la casa de Kazuha. Era un cuarto cuadrado de dimensiones enormes con cuatro puertas, una en cada pared contando con la entrada a la casa. Las puertas de los laterales daban a los corredores de las habitaciones del servicio y a las cocinas, y la de la pared de enfrente de la entrada daba a un gran salón dos veces más grande que el recibidor, donde se celebraba el aniversario de las hermanas Souta. Dicha puerta estaba enmarcada por dos grandes escaleras que daban a un pasillo aéreo que formaba el corredor del piso superior, en el que se encontraban las habitaciones de la familia, de los invitados, la bibliotecas y otras salas privadas. Todo con una decoración de los más soberbio, con cuadros de familiares pintados por verdaderos artistas enmarcadas en oro. Las paredes eran de un color blanco tostado, del color de los papiros. Repartidas por las esquinas había plantas exóticas. Una alfombra roja rodeada de pedestales de mármol blanco con valiosas vasijas sobre ellas guiaba a los invitados hacia el gran salón, cuyas puertas estaban cerradas. El mayordomo se colocó ante estas y las empujó para abrirlas. El silencio fue perturbado por una ruidosa explosión de música moderna y griteríos de la gente. El Gran Salón, que normalmente era utilizado para reuniones soberbias y aburridas, en ese momento tenía aspecto de discoteca VIP, llena de gente vestida con atuendos de gala, olor a alcohol y tabaco, música a todo trapo y casi en plena oscuridad. A los lados de las paredes se encontraban largas mesas llenas de botellas de contenido alcohólico: whisky, coñac, ron, bourbon... Algo más apartado y casi sin estar a la vista, refrescos de cola, naranja y limón. Al final de la estancia se hallaba una enorme mesa de mezclas en la que un disk jockey sincronizaba distintas melodías y sonidos para animar el ambiente e incitar a los jóvenes a bailar, cosa que todos hacían en el centro del salón, cada uno con su copa en la mano.

Ambos buscaron a las protagonistas de la noche entre toda la muchedumbre, con la poca visión que las luces negras podían ofrecerles con su fulgor violeta, que hacía brillar las camisas blancas de los varones y algún que otro vestido de colores claros. Las hermanas Souta se encontraban delante de la mesa de mezclas en la que el disk jockey trabajaba, ligando con un grupo de chicos. Cuando Kazuha las divisó, alzó la mano y llamó su atención. Rápidamente arrastró a Hattori con ella hasta estar delante de las chicas.

-¡Kazuha-chan! ¡Qué guapa estás!-Exclamaron las gemelas, abrazándose a Kazuha, quién correspondió al abrazo.

-¡Vosotras también estáis fabulosas!-Les contestó la chica, ruborizada.

-Al final viniste, ¿eh, Hattori? Se me hace raro verte tan elegante...-Le picó Akira al fijarse en él.- Pero estás para comerte...

-Pues será mejor que no lo hagas, no vaya a ser que te llenes y no te quepa nada más...-Contestó ácidamente Heiji.

-Y dime, morenazo, ¿Por qué has venido?-Preguntó la otra gemela, a sabiendas de las razones por las que Heiji acudía al evento.

-Oh, Hemi, no seas tonta...-Respondió Akira por él.- Sabes bien que Hattori es un celoso, no dejaría que ninguno de nuestros invitados se acercase a _su_ Kazuha...

-¡Eh! ¡Callaos!-Exclamó Kazuha avergonzada.

-Sois unas plastas...-Masculló Heiji sonrojado, apartando la mirada. Se fijó en que sus amigos estaban en la fiesta, así que decidió alejarse de ese par de locas y vigilar a Kazuha desde lejos.- Me voy con los míos, ¡ahí os quedáis!

Heiji se fue rápidamente con los chicos, dejándolas solas. Sí, sonaba a una burda excusa para alejarse de las locuras de esas gemelas, pero le daba igual lo que pensaran aquellas niñas ricas de mentes maquiavélicas.

-Bueno, Kazuha, nosotras nos iremos a bailar, ¿no te apetece?- Sugirió Akira, agarrándola de un brazo.

-¡Claro que sí, cumpleañeras!-Respondió la aikidoka energética.

-¡Pues vamos!-Exclamó la otra gemela, sujetándola del otro brazo y arrastrándola al centro del salón.

* * *

Mystery-thief: Oh, coleguilla, cuanto siento no haberte avisado, pero no sabes lo que me ha costado conseguir subir un fic... Dos años, ya está, ya lo he dicho... Si hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo, a la primerita que se lo digo, te lo aseguro... Oh, me has emocionado cuando has dicho, y cito textualmente, _que me tienes envidia_... La cara... De felicidad... Que se me puso... NO TIENE LÍMITES. En serio, gracias :) Lo de las amenazas creeme que te tendré en cuenta. Será un honor recibirlas de tu puño y letra :)

Takari95: ¡Hola, Takari! Gracias por leerme! No te preocupes, tendrás un capítulo nuevo, como mínimo, una vez cada dos o tres días. Y no os preocupéis por mi inspiración, el fic está más que acabado y corregido. Sólo me queda ir arreglando algunas cosas que van surgiendo y ya está, pero está terminado.

Bueno, y para el resto que me haya leído (aunque no hayan comentado) muchas gracias. Si os ha gustado, os seguiré obsequiando con más capítulos. Bye! :)


	3. Capítulo 3: Refresco de naranja

**Bueno, otro capítulo antes de irme a dormir. Corregiré un par de errores de unos capítulos que están más avanzados y seguiré traduciendo el capítulo 686 del anime de DC, a ver si para este verano tenemos unos buenos packs de capítulos... Arriba Shonen Tantei Fansub!**

**PD: Disfrutad de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Heiji las observó desde al lado de la barra de la pared derecha del salón. Kazuha parecía divertirse bailando con las chicas, no había hombres más cerca de lo necesario, ninguna de las gemelas llevaban vasos que pudieran contener el manjar prohibido... Sólo Kazuha tenía, pero Heiji sabía que había una inocente cantidad de refresco de cola.

-¡Eh, Hattori! ¡¿Me estabas escuchando?!-Le gritó uno de sus amigos. Heiji salió del modo vigilancia por unos segundos para atender al joven.- No, ¿Verdad? Mirabas a Toyama...

-¡¿Qué dices?!-Exclamó sonrojado, intentando ocultar la evidencia.- ¡¿Por qué iba a mirar yo a esa palurda?!

-Bueno, que sí, que mientes fatal...-Le dijo el otro chico, intentando cambiar de tema para repetirle lo que le quería decir.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Calla, ostias, escucha!-Le interrumpió el muchacho, rebuscando en su bolsillo.- ¿Ves a esa chica de la barra del otro lado de la pista?

-Sí, sí, la veo. ¿La que se está llenando el vaso de naranja?-Preguntó el moreno, mirando hacia una chica con un vestido rojo.

-Sí tío, es Fumi Minae, capitana del equipo de natación del instituto.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisilla.- Me la quiero follar, está super buena... Pero no bebe ni toma drogas, así que...

-Así que no la pillarás cohibida, con ganas de tirarse a lo primero que le cuelgue algo entre las piernas, vamos...-Respondió Hattori, prediciendo lo que su amigo le iba a decir, pues este no estaba muy favorecido de rostro.

-¡Exacto! Por eso la voy a echar en la bebida una "mimosa" de estas...-Le explicó el chico, sacando de su bolsillo una cápsula de color rosa de textura extraña.

Heiji abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver la píldora.

-¡¿E-Eso es...?!

-Éxtasis, la droga del amor.

-¡¿Le vas a echar éxtasis en la bebida?! ¡¿Estás tonto o qué?!

-No me reproches, tú no tendrás nada que ver...

-¿Y cuanta cantidad hay ahí?-Preguntó el detective preocupado.

-Lo suficiente para que una mujer entre los 50 y los 60kg, de una altura entre 1'60 y 1'75 y una edad de entre 15 y 25 años se rinda ante mi polla. Un gramo.

-¡¿Tú estás loco?! ¡Con eso puedes tumbar a un caballo!-Le gritó Heiji, intentando hacer al joven entrar en razón.- ¡¿Sabes que su tensión subirá hasta que sufra un paro cardíaco?! ¡Puede morir!

-¡Pero cómo va a morirse, hombre!-Le replicó el otro.

-Escúchame, Toya, no puedes anteponer tus necesidades a la vida de una persona...

-Mira, se lo echo en la bebida y cuando de un par de sorbos, le quito el vaso y la invito a bailar, espero media hora a que haga efecto y se acabó, me la llevo a la cama y la dejo descansar.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, chaval? ¡El efecto puede durar hasta casi seis horas!-Heiji ya estaba histérico.

-Le echaré sólo un cuarto, mira,-Toya sacó las llaves de su casa del bolsillo y las utilizó para fragmentar la píldora. Tras hacerlo, tiró lo que sobraba al suelo y lo pisó.- ¿Ves? ¡Sólo un cuarto!

-Mira, no me hago responsable de lo que suceda...-Dijo Heiji, levantando las manos y cerrando los ojos en señal de derrota. Su amigo era muy cabezón...

-Venga, tío, deséame suerte.

Heiji vio cómo Toya se alejaba de él, se acercaba hasta la chica del vestido rojo y se chocaba contra ella a posta para tirar su bebida. _Este Toya es un cabrón zalamero... No tiene perdón de Dios..._ Pensó Heiji, sonriendo ladinamente. Toya habló con actitud visiblemente amable con la chica y se ve que la dijo que él la traería otro vaso. Se acercó a la barra y llenó otro vaso de refresco de naranja. Kazuha se encontraba al lado de Toya, pero no vio cómo este metió la píldora en el vaso de la chica del vestido rojo y lo removía un poco, de hecho, ella se sirvió un vaso de refresco también y entabló una pequeña conversación con Toya, ambos sonriendo. Se acercó a ellos Akira con una cámara digital, con Hemi detrás. Las gemelas hablaron con ellos y con otras dos chicas que andaban cerca. Dieron la cámara a otro chico que andaba cerca _Foto para el álbum de las putas locas..._ Pensó Heiji burlonamente observando a las dos gemelas. Todos soltaron sus respectivas bebidas en la barra, posaron ante la cámara y ¡Flash! Foto de recuerdo que se subiría a Facebook a la tarde siguiente. Cada uno volvió a coger sus vasos de bebida, y Kazuha se dispersó con las gemelas entre la multitud. La chica del vestido rojo comenzó a beber del vaso. Toya miró a Heiji y, desde la lejanía, levantó el pulgar a Heiji en señal de victoria. Heiji sonrió. Sería algo interesante de ver. De verdad quería ver a aquella chica inocente y trabajadora enrollándose con el feo de su amigo, pero no drogada. Por desgracia, no había otra forma para el pobre Toya. Hizo una señal al chico, para avisarle de que la muchacha ya llevaba casi la mitad del vaso vacío. Toya se acercó a ella, la dio dos toques en el hombro y comenzó a hablar con ella de un modo simpático. Ella sonrió, soltó el vaso en la barra de nuevo y se acercó a el para comenzar a bailar mientras hablaban y sonreían juntos. La verdad es que su amigo era feo, pero lo compensaba con una gran personalidad que de verdad hacía olvidar su ligeramente desagradable físico. A los veinte minutos, los dos seguían charlando y riendo tranquilamente, la droga aún no había surtido efecto. La música había relajado sus ritmos a unos tonos más suaves, el DJ se había tomado un descanso de una hora, a partir de las doce volvería a pinchar. _Ahora mismo debe de estar pinchando otra cosa..._ se aventuró a pensar el moreno. Pero se dio cuenta de algo... Desde que comenzó a hablar con Toya, no había vuelto a echar una miradita a ver que tal andaba Kazuha con ese par. Habían pasado cuarenta minutos. _No creo que haya pasado nada, aunque no lo admita, Kazuha es responsable..._ Pensó Heiji, por lo que decidió dejarlo estar e ir después a hablar un rato con ella.

En ese momento, sonaban canciones lentas y algo relajadas, para las parejas que hubiera. La chica del vestido rojo se había animado a bailar con Toya, abrazada a él, mientras el chico la decía algunas cosas al oído que la hacían sonreír como una colegiala. Cómo le gustaría estar así de tranquilo con Kazuha... Bailando abrazados, diciéndole cosas bonitas al oído mientras ella sonriese risueña y la hiciese sonrojar. Se le fue el santo al cielo un momento pensando en aquella hermosa escena, pero algo le hizo despertar. _Un momento... Han pasado una hora y casi diez minutos, ¿Por qué esa chica está tan tranquila después de haber tomado éxtasis?_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Pensó un poco y analizó todo lo sucedido desde que Toya echó la pastilla al refresco de la chica hasta ese momento. Hubo un instante en el que Toya, Kazuha, Hemi, Akira y un par de chicas más se sacaron una foto delante de la barra y soltaron todos sus bebidas juntas ahí, ¿verdad? ¿Se confundió alguien de vaso y cogió el de la chica de Toya por error? Una sacudida de preocupación recorrió el cuerpo de Heiji. _Bueno, hay una probabilidad entre seis de que le haya tocado a Kazuha..._ Pensó, para intentar infundirse calma a sí mismo. _Iré a ver por si acaso..._ Heiji buscó con la mirada entre las personas que había en la pista de baile. La música volvió a su estado normal, volvió a animarse sobremanera. Caminó entre la gente aprisa, nervioso, buscando a su amiga... Y la encontró. Vaya que si la encontró...

* * *

**Hmmmm... ¿Qué se habrá encontrado Hattori? Lo sabréis ya, ¿verdad? Por lo menos lo habréis intuido. Si no es así, mejor xDD**

**Ahora, un pequeño comentario para cada uno de mis comentadores:**

**Mystery-thief:** _Me está diciendo una tía que escribe de puta madre que yo escribo bien Y que la doy envidia... Nah, tía, qué te voy a dar envidia... We r genius... Las dos. Así que eso de envidia nada, ¿eh? ¡Caca! Y no te preocupes, mi pequeña masoca, siempre habrá capítulos, muy a menudo, para mis agradecidos lectores ;) Espero que subas algo pronto en tu historia, que he empezado a subir aquí un fic para tenerte vigilada bien de cerca *I look you*_

**Lunnaris007:** _Me alegra que te guste mi historia y que la sigas! Gracias por comentar! La verdad es que ese pequeño dicho, aquí en mi tierra, se usa muuuuy a menudo (no sé, de hecho, quien es ese simpático Dani Mateo xD) y no sé, pensé que a la pareja le pega pero bien la agresividad cariñosa que se respira al oírse esa bonita frase que tanto uso con mi hermano xDD Así que bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutes con la lectura de mis paranoias xD_

**Takari95:** _¿Verdad que sí? Estas gemelas son de lo que no hay... Las he creado inspirada en un grupo de "chicas" de mi edad que rondan mi pueblo xDD Espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura, Takari. Y espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo ;)_

**Bueno, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Y ya sabéis, si os gusta mi relato, dadle "follow" y seguid mi historia bien de cerca! No sabéis lo mucho que me anima eso...**


	4. Capítulo 4: Trance

**Más historia para mis lectores! Capítulo rico, rico y con fundamento!**

* * *

Delante de la mesa del DJ, Kazuha se había quitado los zapatos azules, desenganchado la gargantilla y bailaba a un ritmo frenético a la vez que reía desmesuradamente junto con las otras chicas y algunos chulos que se habían acercado a ellas, atraidos por la sensación de que estaban sospechosamente "felices". Heiji palideció, se temía lo peor. Se acercó rápidamente a la joven, la tomó de la mano, cogió sus zapatos que tenía en el suelo y se la llevó fuera del gran salón, abriéndose camino entre los jóvenes. Al salir fuera, Kazuha comenzó a gritar incoherencias y a saltar. Menos mal que estaban ellos solos...

-¡Kazuha, cálmate!-Le ordenó el moreno, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica para que parase.

-¡HEIJIIIII! ¡VIVA LA FIESTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME SACAS?! ¡VEN A BAILAR CONMIGO! ¡YUUUUUJUUUUUU!-Gritaba la descontrolada muchacha mientras saltaba y se removía de un lado para otro.

-Mierda... Dio la casualidad...-Se lamentó el muchacho para sí mismo.-Ven conmigo.

-¡No! ¡DÉJAME, DÉJAME, DÉJAME! ¡LA NOCHE ES LARGA!-Gritó Kazuha de nuevo, intentando huir del joven para volver al baile.

-¡Kazuha! ¡Estás colocada, esta no eres tú!-Le advirtió el detective, sujetándola como podía.

-¡¿DROGADA?! ¡JAJAJJAJAJA! ¡DROGADA, DICE! ¡BUEN ROLLO! ¡SOY LA BIBLIA EN PASTA! ¡SOY LA OSTIA EN GALLETAS! ¡DEEEEEEESFASEEEEEE!-Seguía gritando Kazuha, tirando de Heiji como una mula.

-Se acabó, tú te vienes conmigo a la fuerza.-Sentenció Heiji, viendo que la droga que fluía por las venas de Kazuha no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera bailar como una loca. Estaba completamente fuera de control...

Se agachó ante ella, la rodeó con los brazos la cintura y se la cargó al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratase. No podía llevarla a su casa en ese momento, debía conseguir que se relajara un poco y después la llevaría al hospital. No la echaría nada en cara, no era su culpa. Había sido Toya, de eso era consciente. Sólo había sido una confusión... Pero la habían cagado bien.

Heiji subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, en el que estaban las habitaciones. Se metió por uno de los pasillos, en el que había cerca de treinta puertas de madera que daban a las habitaciones. Abrió la primera que encontró. Estaba seguro de que era para invitados, ya que su decoración era escasa, y no había los lujos de los que disponía una habitación principal. Había una cama normal de matrimonio cubierta con un edredón de color escarlata oscuro, al igual que las cortinas, con exquisitas grecas adornando los bordes y flecos dorados colgando de los extremos. Un cuadro llenaba la vacía pared del cabecero de la cama. Un baúl descansaba al final de esta, siendo complementado por una cómoda que había enfrente de éste y un armario a la derecha del lecho. Había otra puerta dentro del cuarto, quizás cada habitación de invitados contase con sus propios aseos...

Colocó a la eufórica Kazuha en la cama y, rápidamente, se deshizo del nudo de su corbata, sacándosela del cuello, para atar las manos de su acompañante, quién tenía el vestido completamente descolocado, con sus tirantes fuera de sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué hacemos aquí, Heiji?! ¡Vamos a bailar!-Gritó la muchacha, removiéndose e intentando escabullirse de la corbata del chico.

-Kazuha, tienes el pulso muy acelerado, ¡cálmate!-Le intentó reducir Heiji.-¡Tienes que relajarte!

-¡No seas aburrido, Heiji! ¡La vida es breve! ¡Vamos ahí fuera! ¡FIESTA!-Seguía exclamando Kazuha.

Heiji terminó de amarrar sus manos con la cobarta, y utilizó el resto de corbata para atarlo al cabecero de la cama, para asegurar la inmovilidad de la joven. Se fijó en la exagerada transpiración de Kazuha. La droga había aumentado su presión arterial, por lo cual la sangre circulaba a más velocidad por sus venas, causando la aceleración de las funciones de su organismo y provocando un aumento de calor corporal. Si seguía así, además de poder sufrir un desmayo por deshidratación, podría sufrir una parada cardíaca. Tenía que conseguir que se calmase y bebiera una cantidad segura de agua.

-Escúchame, Kazuha, relájate, voy a por agua, ¿Vale? Tienes que beber...-Dijo, mientras se alejaba de ella hacia el baño.

-¡Heiji va a por agua! ¡Uuh! ¡Aguaaa! ¡Polis!

Heiji la miró apenado... ¿Cómo pudo haber permitido que Toya echara drogas en ningún vaso? Fuera de la chica del vestido rojo o el de Kazuha... Todo había sido culpa suya, relativamente. Cogió un vaso que había en un pequeño soporte de plástico, abrió el grifo y enjuagó el recipiente, para después llenarlo. Cerró la llave de paso del grifo y salió del baño. Se encontró a una jadeante Kazuha en la cama, atada, como la había dejado, sólo algo había cambiado: Su piel brillaba algo más por el sudor. Había cerrado los ojos y fruncía el ceño. Sus piernas estaban abiertas, sus caderas se elevaban de vez en cuando y su espalda se arqueaba. Pero sus jadeos... Más que jadear, Kazuha estaba... ¿Gimiendo?

-Ah... Ah... Heiji...-Jadeaba, retorciéndose en la cama y descolocando el edredón a su alrededor.

-Ka... Kazuha...-La llamó, descentrado al oír a su amiga gemir su nombre.- Es-escúchame: Vas a portarte bien, ¿Vale? Bébete el agua y estate quietecita, ¿Entendido?

-Si me abrazas...-Susurró sensualmente, mirándolo de forma sugerente.

-Q... ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**Bueno, estos últimos capítulos no me los han comentado apenas... TT TT pero bueno, yo escribo por hobby, no buscando elogios :) Y si además mi hobby lo disfrutan otros, pues mejor que mejor, ne?**

**Bueno, Mystery-thief, nos quedamos tú y yo a solas... Cómo me suena esto... xDD **Pues muchas gracias por leerme siempre, y si me lanzas alguna que otra amenaza, pues mejor para todos :'D así por lo menos sé que a alguien le gusta xD Yo siempre cumplo, ¿ves como he cumplido y he actualizado en nada? Si es que no te fías... mujer de poca fe... xD ¿Cómo que no escribes por mi culpa? xDD Tan absorbida te tengo en mi fic que no puedes ni escribir el tuyo? Fans de Mystery, no la creáis, es una mentirosa! Lo que pasa es que es una vaga! No me matéis! xDDD

**Bueno, chic s, quien me lea xD espero que os siga gustando mi historia y os animéis algún día a comentar! Estoy abierta a sugerencias, críticas, insultos, amenazas, patadas voladoras... ¡Lo que os pase por la cabeza!**

**Hasta prontito!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Corbata

**Bueno, ¡hola chicos! Antes de seguir con este capítulo, quiero avisaros de que el próximo capítulo tendrá que esperar. Tengo un exámen de historia algo gordo y quizá me tire dos semanas de baja de xD así que, antes de irme, os cuelgo algo para que os entretengais y avisaros también de que a partir de este capítulo, todo se vuelve más verde (o sea, contenido para mayores de 13 o 14 años). Así que bueno, disfrutad del capítulo!**

* * *

-Vamos... ¿No me vas a abrazar un poco?-Kazuha lo miró apenada.

El éxtasis es una droga que afecta al cerebro. Provoca la liberación descontrolada de una hormona que afecta al ánimo del consumidor de dicha droga. Por ello, causa etapas de euforia, felicidad, exaltación y apetito sexual. Esto produce que, al pasar los efectos del éxtasis, dicha hormona esté agotada, por lo que el ánimo del individuo se encuentra bajo incluso hasta después de dos semanas de haberlo tomado.

Heiji la miró confundido. Sabía que era la droga la que obligaba a Kazuha a actuar de esa forma, pero por otra parte, que aquellas palabras salieran de sus labios de esa forma... Lo volvía loco... _No, Hattori. Tu deber es protegerla..._ Le dijo su consciencia.

-Si no me abrazas, no me bebo el agua.-Canturreó Kazuha, antes de soltar una maquiavélica risita.

_Bueno, sólo es un abrazo, después de todo. No pasará nada por abrazar a mi amiga, si esa es la única forma de que se comporte..._ Razonó consigo mismo.

-Vale, te daré un abrazo.-Accedió Heiji.- Pero prométeme que después te beberás el agua.

-Mmmmh... Prometido...-Gimió la joven, causando que el vello de la nuca de Heiji se erizara.

Heiji soltó el agua en la mesita de noche, se subió a la cama y se colocó a su lado. La miró con desconfianza a la cara: Vete tú a saber qué estaría maquinando aquel inocente cerebro rebosante de éxtasis. Colocó sus morenas manos bajo el cuerpo de ella, rodeando su espalda, y se fue inclinando lentamente sobre ella, hasta reposar todo su peso encima de la chica y dejar que su cabeza descansara al lado de la de Kazuha, quien acercó su mejilla al rostro del moreno y comenzó a rozar sus pieles.

-Eres tan cálido... Tan suave... Hueles tan bien...-Susurraba Kazuha, encantada de la vida y acercándose todo lo posible al chico.- Te quiero mucho, Heiji... Mucho...

El éxtasis también produce que aumente la seguridad en sí mismo del individuo. También incrementan el nivel emocional que se puede llegar a sentir.

Heiji se sonrojó sobremanera. Escuchar aquello en un gemido fue tan reconfortante... Su conciencia le volvió a imponer las condiciones en las que se encontraba: Debía proteger a su amiga colocada.

-C-cálmate, Kazuha, normaliza la respiración...-Le pidió Heiji preocupado, sin romper el abrazo.- Venga, tranquila...

Heiji sintió unas caricias en el pelo. ¡Kazuha había liberado sus manos del nudo de la corbata!

-¡¿Cómo te has soltado?!-Preguntó el moreno sorprendido.- ¡Si te he atado bien fuerte!

-Tu pelo es tan suave...-Murmuró Kazuha.

-No, en serio, Kazuha, ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! ¡Me estás empezando a asustar!

Kazuha llevó un dedo a los labios de Heiji y le chistó suavemente, mandándolo así guardar silencio.

-Ssssh... Calla... Eres muy guapo cuando estás callado...-Le piropeó anonada.

Heiji volvió a sonrojarse. Kazuha sonrió levemente, pero volvió a concentrarse en las facciones de su amigo. Con las yemas de los dedos, acarició la zona posterior de la oreja del joven, trazando un lento recorrido hasta su pómulo izquierdo. Cuando llegó a ese punto, comenzó a bajar sus dedos, rozando su mejilla. Llevó la otra mano a la otra mejilla e hizo el mismo movimiento anterior. Heiji la observaba expectante.

-Bésame...-Susurró, arrastrando las sílabas.

-¡¿Qu...?!

-Sólo bésame...-Repitió la chica, interrumpiendo las quejas del otro.

* * *

**¡¿Ahora qué?! Jejejeje! Os pillé! ¿Qué me decís de este? ¿Os ha gustado más? Parece que el capítulo anterior fue el que más llamó la atención, porque es el más comentado...**

**Bueno, ahora comentaré los reviews que me habéis dedicado, por buenas personas, que os merecéis que os diga alguna bobadilla :) :**

**Mystery-thief:** Anda que no te dura a ti los efectos de la fracesilla... xDD Bah, tenía algo peor pensado para Kazu cuando se la encontrara Heiji, pero bueno, decidí no pasarme mucho desde el principio xDD Bueno, puede que te sorprenda de algo cómo acaba esto... Bah, no será para tanto pero por lo menos os entretengo no? eso cuenta! xD No eres vaga... Non, non... *Sarcasm mode on*. Espero que este capítulo te guste también :)

**seen24:** Gracias por dedicar tiempo a leer mi fic y espero que te esté gustando :) Si te digo la verdad, sí, soy española, pero no me va mucho la fiesta... Lo mío es pasear por las tardes, enredar con el photoshop, escribir un rato y estudiar otro poco xD La única vez que salí de fiesta acabé algo "contenta"... En resumen, regurgitando cacique al borde de mi cama con medio pijama puesto. Qué desastre... No volví a salir xD Bueno, espero que te guste este fic y sigas pasándote por aquí ^^

**Zaneziana:** Bueno, si me pongo a escribir como Cervantes difícilmente te enterarías, además de que sería muy aburrido y pesado de leer xDD Así que mejor algo sencillito, entretenido y de lo que se pueda sacar una conclusión. DROGAS CACA! ok? xDD Bueno, gracias a ti también por comentar y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo!

**Takari95:** Son frases míticas... ¿Qué seríamos sin las frases míticas? xDD La verdad es que esa coletilla es una invención mía, así que más que mítica es legendaria... xDD Te digo lo mismo! Gracias por comentar, por seguirme y por MPearme de vez en cuando ^^

**Nos vemos dentro de un tiempo! Reviews!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Mejilla

**Bien, bien, bien... Aquí llego a plena potencia, señoras y caballeros! Prepárense para otro capítulo de mi serie, que aquí vengo rompiendo moldes! Nada, dejo de darme tantos aires y subo el capítulo, no? jajaja vale, vale, lo dejo ya...**

**Hace tiempo que no me paso y bueno... Sólo un review TT TT pero bah, sé que lo ha tenido que leer gente porque visitas habían xDD bah, no me hagáis caso, diablos, que no estáis obligados a decirme algo cada vez que me dé por mover los dedos sobre el teclado! Así que nada, le echáis un vistacillo a esto y si os mola... Pues seguid leyendo! Por lo menos, ha habido algo que me ha animado: Dos followers más! Bien por mi :D**

**Y ahora, disfrutad del nuevo capítulo! Pero AVISO AVISO AVISO! (Síiiii... sé que os gusta la palabra AVISO, y más en mayúsculas, porque eso significa que el capítulo viene con contenido interesante...) a partir de este capítulo todo se vuelve un poco más... ¿Verde? Seeh, verde lo podríamos llamar xD No llega al lemon, quezá algo lime, pero naada. Sólo aviso porque es algo grotesco debido al estado colocado de Kazu, por lo demás nada... Seguid leyendo!**

* * *

Kazuha, haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía Heiji, lo atrajo hacia ella con ambas manos, las cuales tenía puestas en sus mejillas anteriormente y no había retirado, e hizo chocar sus labios en un suave y gratificante impacto. Kazuha separó los labios de Heiji con los suyos y atrapó el labial inferior del detective, tirando un poco de él, terminando así con el breve beso. La efímera e intensa emoción causada por aquel corto roce hizo que el moreno cerrase los ojos complacido.

La realidad le abofeteó al instante. ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¡Era su amiga, por Dios! Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, a ahorcajas sobre la chica, sujetándola de los hombros para presionarla contra el lecho y asegurarse de que no volvería a cometer ninguna locura que llevase su relación con la joven más allá de aquella especial amistad que los unía. Por desgracia, sus altruistas intenciones se vieron chafadas por aquella chica poseída por el éxtasis. Kazuha cambió las tornas, colocando a Heiji bajo ella y acariciándole sensualmente el pecho.

-¡¿Pero qué coñ...?!

-Vamos, Heiji... Si rompes el plato, lo tienes que pagar...-Murmuró con sorna, desabrochando lentamente la camisa del joven, dejando parte de su fornido pecho moreno al descubierto.

-P-Pero Kazuha, ¡¿tú eres consciente de lo que me estás dici...?!

Heiji fue interrumpido de inmediato al escuchar de boca de la ardiente chica, que se deshacía en deseo, la petición que podía llevarle a cometer un crimen imperdonable por el cual tendría castigo si llegaba a cumplirla, ya fuera por parte del padre de la joven -que ya de por sí lo iba a torturar, por permitir que "aquello" le ocurriese a la chica- o por sí mismo; él mismo se machacaría concienzudamente, no se perdonaría nunca el haber mancillado el cuerpo de su inocente amiga aprovechando su estado de excitación producida por la droga estimulante.

-Fóllame.-Le ordenó con autoridad, rabiosa, rozando la severidad y sin abandonar en ningún momento el erotismo con el que había comenzado aquel juego, agarrándole de las solapas de su camisa con ambas manos fuertemente y dedicándole con una mirada airada, aspirando con rapidez el aliento que arrancaba al moreno con sus acciones, como si se alimentase del temor del muchacho.

* * *

**Uuuuuyyy cómo os he dejado el asunto, ¿eh? jejeje! seeh, señoras y señores... Será Kazuha quien termine violando a Heiji, no al revés como todos pensaban! jajaja! Vale, venga, me calmo... Ains... Esto de estudiar me tiene asada! TT TT Así que nada, muchas gracias a los que me leyeron, a los que se hicieron followers y a los que me dieron un "favorite" en esta historia, de verdad. También se lo agradezco a los que comentan y a los que no, mientras que lean todo va guay :D pero si comentáis me animáis más, ya sabéis mejor que nadie cómo va el negocio... Así que bueno, Zaneziana, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, guapa, que eres a la única que puedo agradecer concretando tu nombre, porque no sé cómo se llaman los "anónimos" xDD Así que nada, deseadme suerte para el exámen y disfrutad de la lectura!**


	7. Capítulo 7: Botón

**¡Hola! Seeh... Por fin me da por actualizar, sé lo que estáis pensando, amigos... Pero es que últimamente no me apetece hacer naaada de naaada... Advierto que este capítulo es muy corto, pero la trama lo pedía... Y sé que pensaréis "¿Nos has tenido días sin un capítulo nuevo sólo para esto?" Pues tengo que deciros que... Sí, os he tenido días y días sin un capítulo nuevo sólo para esto. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

Heiji se quedó sin palabras y tragó duro. Simplemente no podía decir nada, se veía incapaz. Aquel era un shock muy fuerte que le había dejado en blanco.

Kazuha se impacientó, se irguió de nuevo sobre el moreno y comenzó un sugerente movimiento de caderas, rozando con sus intimidades el creciente bulto en los pantalones del chico, al que se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Kazuha comenzó a gemir y a jugar con los pezones de su amigo, que tenía el pecho completamente descubierto ahora que la muchacha se había deshecho de todos los botones de su blanca camisa.

Heiji no pudo evitar llevar las manos a las caderas de la chica para intentar apartarla, pero lo único que consiguió es que esta insistiera más con sus movimientos, ejerciendo más presión sobre sus pantalones. Pudo sentir la humedad de las bragas de Kazuha en sus partes. El botón de sus pantalones se deshizo por el ojal de la tela como por arte de magia. La cremallera de estos no supuso un obstáculo para las juguetonas y nerviosas manos femeninas. Hizo a un lado la prenda, pero sin llegar a bajarla, dejando que salieran unos calzoncillos abultados por un apéndice largo, grueso, carnoso, caliente y palpitante. Kazuha colocó entre sus piernas aquel bulto aún cubierto por la prenda interior del chico y restregó contra él su intimidad.

Heiji no pudo reprimir el gemido que llevaba amenazando con salir de entre sus dientes desde el principio de aquel excitante ritual que Kazuha había emprendido contra su voluntad. Al final había resultado que sería ella quien le iba a forzar aprovechando su propio estado de embriagadez. Otro grave gemido fue arrancado de su garganta a base de restregones contra su zona sensible. Apretó los ojos y la mandíbula al recibir otro sensual e insinuante roce por parte de su compañera.

-K-Kazuha... Para...-Suplicó el chico entrecortadamente, poniendo una mano en el vientre de la chica, empujando para que se apartase y terminase de una vez aquellos actos que lo llevarían a la locura.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Os prometo que el siguiente será más largo... Pero advierto, será más... Caliente... Bao vuestra responsabilidad queda vuestra opinión sobre Detective Conan después de leer esto! No me echéis la culpa de nada de lo que pueda suceder porque ya os lo advertí!**

**Ahora, pasemos a los agradecimientos:**

**Takari95:** Hola, campeona... ¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por comentar otro capítulo más, de verdad te lo agradezco. Personas como tú me empujan a seguir escribiendo, de verdad... La diferencia entre tú y esa gente que me anima a seguir creando es que tú no tienes un arma... jajaja es broma, es broma... Además, quién te dice a ti que Heiji no se deje? Yo me dejaría, yo no hice nada, fue ella jajaja Besos y espero que disfrutes de este breve capítulo!

**Mys:** No! Con Falete no! Vale... Ahora sí que me has cabreado... ¡Un dúo con la Belén Esteban y Karmele Marxante irán a visitarte e tu casa en bragas cargadas con dos cajas de consoladores cubanos y preservativos caducados! ¡Combatamos el fuego con el fuego!

Si... Kazuha es una pedazo de dominatrix que te cagas... En serio, Kazuha es segundo dan en aikido, te puedo asegurar que sí puede llegar a ser más fuerte que Heiji como se ponga... Y si encima está hasta le culo de éxtasis eso puede provocar que su organismo use toda la fuerza muscular que tenga.

Sep. Tuve suerte con el examen... Y quiero que sepas que he roto tus esperanzas colgando un capítulo más corto que el anterior jajaja mátame, te concedo el placer de hacerlo. Y quiero que sepas que actualizaré cada vez que lo hagas tu en tu fic... ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es para desesperarse? jojojo! Como a todos, gracias por leerme y molestarte en comentar taaantas veces :) Es un placer tenerte aquí.

**Zaneziana:** Hola, Zane... Encantada de vernos de nuevo ^^. Muchas gracias por desearme suerte, la he tenido :) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, muy pocos se toman la molestia de decirme algo, como ves jajaja

**Y a los anónimos que leen pero no comentan nada, muchas gracias por prestarme vuestra atención, y os agradecería que también os animaseis a comentar, ya que eso me alegra mucho. Soy humana, y necesito una victoria de vez en cuando... Un comentario es como un pequeño trofeo que me alegra el alma, así que si podeis decirme algo alguna vez, os lo agradecería mucho.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pared

Huuummmm... Al parecer este capítulo, "Pared", que estaba entre el capítulo "Misceláneo" y el siguiente nuevo que voy a poner ahora llamado "Cama", se me olvidó ponerlo. Por eso lo pongo ahora, resubiré "Misceláneo" enumerado como capítulo nueve y el próximo capítulo nuevo. Dos en uno xD Perdón por las molestias y gracias por leer :)

* * *

Kazuha vio la mano del chico como una amenaza; una amenaza que lo alejaría del ardiente cuerpo de su amigo y entorpecería su excitante juego. Para evitar esto, acercó su cara al oído del chico y soltó un gemido, con unos decibelios un poco por encima de los demás, lamió la ternilla de la oreja haciendo un recorrido hasta el lóbulo, que atrapó entre sus dientes suavemente durante unas milésimas de segundo, acompañando esto con otro roce un tanto más profundo que antes en las zonas bajas de ambos. Con esto logró que las fuerzas abandonasen al moreno, echara la cabeza sobre la almohada, gimiera y relajara el brazo, que dejó sobre el colchón.

_Estoy... Estoy... A punto de... Acabar..._ se decía el moreno, aspirando aire entrecortadamente y soltándolo con brusquedad, mirando hacia la mujer que estaba provocando todos aquellos estragos devastadores en su cuerpo: Su joven, inocente, simpática, cariñosa, inteligente, bondadosa y sensible amiga, estaba sometida a las reacciones de una droga que nunca en su sano juicio ni voluntariamente tomaría, bajo ningún concepto, pues esa droga de diseño causaba problemas en la sociedad, tantos que sus padre, como policías que eran, tenían que solucionar. Tenía que pararlo, no podía permitir que aquello siguiera. Eso no era lo que Kazuha quería, es lo que la droga quiere y eso lo mataba... Kazuha NO QUERÍA eso... Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y sujetó la cintura de la jadeante Kazuha, logrando apartarla de él y que se tumbara en la cama.

Heiji se levantó rápidamente del colchón y se alejó todo lo que pudo de la chica, dándola la espalda, apoyando las manos en la pared y rindiéndose sobre ella. Tampoco podía abandonar la habitación, no podía dejarla sola en ese estado, a saber qué locura podría cometer si saliese de aquella habitación... Se podría encontrar con cualquier tipejo de la fiesta que se estaba dando abajo y hacerle lo mismo que a él... No lo soportaría tampoco, no soportaría nada. Escuchó gemidos a su espalda y giró levemente la cabeza. Kazuha se estaba... Tenía las manos entre sus piernas y no paraba de moverlas en cortos movimientos periódicos, que se repetían una y otra vez, saciándose a sí misma de aquella imperiosa necesidad humana que a todos nos invade de vez en cuando, mordiéndose el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos, sudando, retorciéndose, gimiendo...


	9. Chapter 9: Misceláneo

Heiji volvió lentamente la vista hacia la pared y siguió escuchando compungido los gemidos de la chica que tenía a su espalda. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Pudo sentir como su pobre corazón no daba abasto en batir la sangre por sus venas a una velocidad frenética y descontrolada, al borde del infarto, cada latido por su lado a un rumbo hacia lo desconocido, aumentando su temperatura. Miró hacia abajo. Seguía sintiendo el cosquilleo que le había dejado Kazuha, seguía estando a punto de explotar. Su cabeza daba vueltas y lo mezclaba todo: su lujuria, su deseo, los gemidos de la chica, sus roces, el anterior contacto entre sus labios, su humedad, el calor, la vergüenza... Su mano iba bajando sola de su pecho a sus abdominales para acabar bajo sus calzoncillos, completamente accesibles por la apertura en sus pantalones causada por la joven.

Con timidez, fue rodeando su miembro con los dedos e iba presionándolo despacio, con los gemidos de la chica taladrándole los oídos, perturbándole poco a poco, cada vez más, comiéndole la cabeza, el cuerpo, el alma. Aflojó un poco la presión que mantenía en su miembro para volverlo a atosigar de nuevo con sus dedos, produciéndose placer a sí mismo con este agarre. Su pulgar se alejó hasta su glande, acariciándolo. Los gemidos de la chica se hacían más fuertes, él no hacía apenas ruido, simplemente gemía en silencio, apoyándose contra la pared con la mano libre. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, iba a acabar pronto. No podía evitar tampoco que el nivel de sus gemidos incrementara, era involuntario, y se fueran fusionando con los de ella. Cerró la mano de nuevo entorno a su falo, con más fuerza, viniéndose en los calzoncillos. Apretó los párpados y la mandíbula; ramalazos de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo, saliendo de él todo aquel líquido espeso y blanquecino mientras Kazuha gritaba en la cama, anunciando también que había logrado su objetivo. Heiji se dio la vuelta lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, cansado y jadeante para apoyar la espalda contra la pared, manteniendo aún la mano dentro de la ropa interior, acariciando su aliviado -pero todavía semierecto- bálano.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Lo que vio lo dejó impactado; A Kazuha no la bastó haberle intentado violar o haberse estado tocando a sus espaldas -aunque él también lo hubiera hecho...-, si no que ahora se había retirado los tirantes de su ligero vestido de los brazos, había bajado el escote hasta dejar sus pechos libres y ahora se encontraba masajeándose los pezones, disfrutando de los últimos estertores de su orgasmo. Además de todo aquello, Heiji podía apreciar a la chica de cintura para abajo, pues se había también subido el vuelo del vestido hasta la cintura. En el sudor de sus piernas y sus pechos se reflejaba la luna, causando un precioso y seductor brillo, sobretodo en la zona más cercana a su intimidad, en la parte interior de sus muslos, que estaba impregnado de fluidos vaginales.

La mano que residía en las partes de Heiji volvió a actuar, esta vez inconscientemente, presionando con suavidad el miembro de nuevo.

-Heiji...-Susurró la chica desde la cama, llamando vagamente la atención del anonado joven.- Ven... Acércate...


	10. Chapter 10: Cama

_Aaaaam... ¿Cómo empiezo? Bueno, en primer lugar... Siento mucho tardar taaaanto en actualizar, de veras, pero es que últimamente estoy taaaaan espesa... Sólo me despierto para irme al sofá y sólo me levanto del sofá para irme a la cama... Sooo lazy... No me apetece ni de participar en concursos literarios ni nada, no se me pasan muchas ideas por la cabeza, y las pocas que se impulsan por mis neuronas no son para nada atrayentes... Menos mal que este fic ya lo tenía escrito y sólo tengo que repararlo un poco para que quede perfecto, porque si no me pegaba un tiro -.- En segundo lugar, gracias por seguir leyéndome y por tener taaaanta paciencia conmigo, de verdad, sois los putos amos xD Gracias por comentar, por seguirme y por continuar infundiendo ánimos. Estoy a ver si hago un shot de humor sobre Ran, pero viendo el camino de perezosa inactividad que llevo últimamente, creo que ese proyecto se quedará en el camino. Tercera cosita: siento que estos últimos capítulos sean tan desesperadamente cortos, tantos que algunos no llegan ni a las 350 palabras. Tan cortos son que incluso esta nota de la autora es más largo que uno de mis condenados capítulos -.- Lo siento sinceramente, ¿vale? pero la trama así lo requiere... Ya sé que os preguntareis "Y si tienes el fic ya escrito, ¿por qué tardas tanto en subir capítulos?" Respuesta rápida partida en dos: primer lugar, tengo que revisar una y otra vez el fic para reparar errores lógicos, ortográficos y de redacción. En segundo lugar, la vaguería me puede incluso para levantar la tapa del portátil -.- A veces me da la sensación de que el jodido ordenador es de hierro y mis brazos de blandengue plastilina. Mis disculpas a mis pacientes lectores, vuestra lealtad se agradece. Así que aprovecho para agradecer a los comentadores del capítulo anterior, a _**Takari**_ y a _**Mys**_ (más que nada por realizar el indeseable esfuerzo de dejar un review, no sabéis lo que me cuesta hacerlo a mí -.-) el haberme leído (aburríos de mí yaaaaaa cabritas xD), y también a los lectores rezagados y anónimos. Espero que sigáis leyéndome y que disfrutéis del fic ;)_

_PD: Al parecer, subí por error el capítulo "Misceláneo" antes que el de "Pared", que estaba entre medias. Así que por favor, leed el capítulo 8 "Pared", si no os importa :)_

* * *

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, como si estuviera hipnotizado, sacó la mano de sus calzoncillos y caminó torpemente hasta casi tropezarse con la cama, por la parte superior, donde Kazuha reposaba la cabeza y le esperaba echada, mirándole. Se quedó allí parado. Kazuha se removió en el colchón hasta estar en el borde, teniendo cerca de su cara la entrepierna del moreno. Sacó la lengua y lamió la punta del insaciable montículo con lentitud y calor, haciendo que el moreno soltase un soporoso gemido. Su morena mano fue a los pechos de la joven, donde cogió una de aquellas perfectas esferas para tocarla con tranquilidad mientras Kazuha seguía delineando la punta de aquel iceberg ardiente con su lengua, dejando rastros de refrescante saliva. _Espera... ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!_ Como si quemase, se apartó de la cama. Dios... Como había disfrutado de aquel corto contacto... Pero debía controlarse.

Dejó que siguiera retorciéndose en la cama, tocándose ella sola, mientras él se sentó en el suelo, junto la pared contraria a la cama. Miró el reloj. Las cuatro. Había sido una noche larga, los efectos del éxtasis expirarían pronto. Se abrochó los pantalones y los botones de la camisa. Cuando Kazuha se calmase cogería la corbata y se llevaría a la chica a su casa. Ya se inventaría una excusa para el señor Toyama y sus propios padres. También haría creer a Kazuha cualquier cosa, no permitiría que pasase vergüenza o que su amistad se rompiera por menos de un cuarto de gramo de éxtasis.

Siguió mirándola sin moverse, sin respirar apenas desde aquel lado de la pared. Ella seguía haciéndole insinuaciones, proponiéndole ciertas actividades que él veía muy interesantes pero que sabía que le estaban vetadas. Su fuerza de voluntad era un fuego que estaba alimentándose de su altruismo, de su amor hacia la chica. Eso le ayudaba bastante, le permitiría aguantar hasta el final sin tocarla siquiera.

* * *

_e.e ... eeeeeeejejejejejeje ... ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar? No hay paz para los malvados... Ni silencio para los cansados (?) Nos leemos! Y recordad: dejar un review es de buena educación, no sigáis mi ejemplo :D_


End file.
